<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Magical Friendship Year One. by LankyFellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995100">A Magical Friendship Year One.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankyFellow/pseuds/LankyFellow'>LankyFellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Magical Friendship. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akutagawa ryuunosuke is a good friend, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dazai Osamu Wears a Dress (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Mute Gin Akutagawa, Nakahara Chuuya is a Good Friend (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nonbinary Yumeno Kyuusaku | Q (Bungou Stray Dogs), One-Sided Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Tall Nakahara Chuuya, because thats valid af and i want to do that someday, for now, hes not in this but still amazing, its just temporary, kenji is amazing, sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankyFellow/pseuds/LankyFellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bungou stray dogs characters at hogwarts.</p><p>In this Atsushi, Chuuya, Akutagawa and Dazai are the same age.</p><p>The name of this fanfiction and the series it's a part of will definitely change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akutagawa Gin &amp; Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke &amp; Dazai Osamu &amp; Nakahara Chuuya &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke &amp; Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke &amp; Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Elise (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Oda Sakunosuke &amp; Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Yumeno Kyuusaku | Q (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Elise &amp; Yumeno Kyuusaku | Q (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi &amp; Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Magical Friendship. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 1st.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I've mentioned, Atsushi, Akutagawa, Chuuya and Dazai are all the same age in this. </p><p>I've been really motivated in writing the first few chapters so I probably won't take that long to update.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief introduction to the main fours circumstances.</p><p>Just going to say, some parts of the characters will be different to how they are in canon, this is due to their age in this and also I don't want to write them arguing non-stop.</p><p>Akutagawa, Atsushi, Chuuya and Dazai are all the same age in this unlike in canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Osamu spun about in his room, he had 'Fashion' by David Bowie playing loudly as he ran around his room in one of Koyo's skirts and a feather boa he'd found in Elise's wardrobe.</p><p>Chuuya disliked Osamu, he always had. Ever since they met at nine years old they'd been fighting, somehow they never saw eye to eye.</p><p>However, in moments like these where things seemed calm, Chuuya couldn't help but enjoy his company.</p><p>Perhaps it was because they never spoke whilst the music was playing, perhaps it was the music itself. He just couldn't bring himself to hate him.</p><p>Him and Osamu had both decided to start listening to muggle music as a way to annoy Mori Ougai, Osamu's adoptive father.</p><p>Osamu had quickly taken to it and even bribed Chuuya with cake to make a pact to try to listen to every muggle song they could find.</p><p>Whilst Osamu was acting like a lunatic, Chuuya was packing.</p><p>A few weeks ago on July 24th they had received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.</p><p>It was no surprise that Osamu had been accepted, ever since Mori had taken him in he'd had the most of the Hogwarts syllabus stuffed into his head and been taught basic duelling spells.</p><p>Chuuya was different. Koyo, a close friend of Mori's, had picked him off of the street when he was 9.  Unlike Mori, she believed that learning magic wasn't a good idea out of school and had avoided teaching him overly much about magic, he hadn't even gotten a wand until a few weeks ago.</p><p>There was someone else going with them, a small boy Mori had sent Osamu to pick up from the streets. He was the same age as them and was also going to Hogwarts, this was probably the main reason Mori had even bothered taking him in.</p><p>God knows why Mori cared so much about the Akutagawa siblings but Chuuya couldn't care right now.</p><p>Osamu swished his skirt around and approached Chuuya, a large smile on his face. He held out a hand, inviting Chuuya to join him.</p><p>Chuuya rolled his eyes and took his hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Akutagawa groaned as Dazai and Nakahara screamed the lyrics to 'I Want To Break Free' by Queen.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, if they can be heard from downstairs they're being too loud.</em>
</p><p>Deep down Akutagawa knew his anger at their voices was because he wasn't allowed to join in too but he'd never admit that.</p><p>There were lots of things Akutagawa would never admit, his feeling of exclusion was minor compared to them.</p><p>Akutagawa would never admit his fear of dogs; He'd never admit how much he was worried about his sister; He'd never admit how thrilled he is about going to Hogwarts.</p><p>Akutagawa hadn't known he was a wizard a month ago, he'd known there was something special about him and the unusual ways he managed to survive on the streets but hadn't guessed it was magic.</p><p>The idea of becoming a wizard excited him.  The only thing he didn't like about his situation was how surprised Dazai and Mori seemed to be when they learned he had a younger sister.</p><p>They'd told him that his name was down since birth, yet, from what he could tell about their reaction his sister wasn't the same.</p><p>The thought made him frown. Akutagawa had suffered from respiratory problems the majority of his life but his sister had always been worse.</p><p>The streets had not been kind to her. She was a pretty child who was always on the weak side due to her constant protective behaviour over her older brother, due to this she often attracted unwanted attention and being unable to avoid it like her brother she naturally depended on him for protection.</p><p>Gin was ten now and hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she had turned eight. She would talk to her brother in sign language but rarely spoke to anyone else.</p><p>She would definitely struggle without him.</p><p>Akutagawa tried to think about other things as he ate his breakfast.</p><p>Chuuya and Dazai were now loudly singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen. As they stomped loudly on the floor Akutagawa found himself quietly joining in under the table.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Atsushi woke in a panic.</p><p>Today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts and yet he had forgotten to pack his bags.</p><p>Atsushi quickly sat up and checked his alarm clock, 9am. He breathed out a sigh of relief, he still had two hours.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I'm still not used to sleeping in a nice bed.</em>
</p><p>Three months ago Atsushi had been adopted by Fukuzawa Yukichi, a professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.</p><p>The man had taught him all about magic and explained that the reason odd things happened around him was due to his magic.</p><p>Atsushi was eternally grateful towards Fukuzawa for saving him from his orphanage.</p><p>However, not everything was going well.</p><p>Along with finding out he was a wizard, Atsushi also found out that he was a weretiger.</p><p>Weretiger's were far less known about than werewolves. They were just as strong and agile but lacked the ability to turn people through a bite instead being created through procreation, hence why they were so rare.</p><p>It explained a lot, really. Why Atsushi was always locked up around the full moon, why he'd wake covered in wounds with broken bones, why everyone feared him.</p><p>Atsushi had been told he could still go to Hogwarts. There had been a secret room prepared for him to transform in and his condition would be kept secret from the rest of the school.</p><p>Of course there were some exceptions. </p><p>Edogawa and Akiko, Fukuzawa's other kids and technically his older siblings.</p><p>Edogawa and Akiko were incredibly accepting of his weretiger self. They'd worked together to create a shed in the garden he could stay in and Akiko would treat his injuries when he woke.</p><p>Akiko wanted to become a healer when she left school, she was amazing when it came to healing injuries and Atsushi was eternally grateful.</p><p>Edogawa wanted to work as a muggle detective. Lots of people were confused when he told them this, Ranpo had an amazing mind, sure he wasn't the best at spellcasting but he could easily work at the Ministry.</p><p>Atsushi hoped they'd both be able to pursue their dreams.</p><p>He ran downstairs with his freshly packed bag, hopefully he'd be able to have breakfast before they left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are probably lots of mistakes in this so if you spot any please let me know and I'll fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for how long it took for me to publish this, schools just started and I had to rewrite this.</p><p>Also I bought my first display today so I'm happy about that!</p><p>I decided to say it's a Halloween outfit in order to get permission to buy it but I'm really excited.</p><p>So this Halloween I'm going to be running around as Ranpo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiko and Edogawa had abandoned Atsushi almost immediately once they had gotten onto the train, they claimed they wanted him to find his own friends but Atsushi doubted they really cared.</p><p>Due to this Atsushi had travelled through four different compartments in the last five minutes and he would have probably moved more of he didn't want to be known as 'the kid who visited everyone's compartment.'</p><p>The first two people had either told him to get lost or just ignored him and made out with their significant others in front of him and their friends.</p><p>The third group consisted of three boys who seemed to be either in first or second year.</p><p>The first of the boys was tall and ginger, he wore a black and white shirt with a large image of a magpie on top, the words 'Montrose Magpies' emblazoned on his chest above it. He spent most of the time Atsushi was in there yelling about 'Quidditch' and the best matches from The 1800's.</p><p>The second was quite puzzling to him, he would yell sarcastic jokes and insults at the red head and proudly talk about how the 'Tutshill Tornadoes' were the best team if only due to their history of blackmail and penalties.</p><p>The boy wore bandages that seemed to cover his entire body except his face, but despite his clear eccentricity Atsushi found the boys presence calming.</p><p>The third stood out far more than the other two. Atsushi didn't know if this was due to his black and white hair or his emotionless expression that didn't crack even once.</p><p>The boy just say and stared, rarely butting into the conversation the other two were having and normally only backing up the bandages brunet, and seemed to be lost in his own world, he gave of the impression of a very worried person.</p><p>Luckily Atsushi wasn't there anymore, he'd lied and frantically told the group he had to find someone and grabbed his bad and ran away.</p><p>And now he was in the fourth compartment. Across from him a blonde boy with short hair and glasses.</p><p>The boy hadn't shown any sign of noticing Atsushi, instead he had sat and wrote in his journal.</p><p>to be honest, Atsushi felt uncomfortable, he couldn't help but get the feeling that the boy was writing about him and he felt deeply unnerved due to this.</p><p>Despite this Atsushi couldn't speak up and simply sat in silence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Did you not read Plumpton's kids book about all the stuff that went down?" Dazai snapped, " How could you even think the Magpies were more interesting. "</p><p>"Torture doesn't make something interesting. The magpies won the cup thirty two times! That's an accomplishment." Chuuya growled.</p><p>Akutagawa sat perfectly still, it had been an hour since the weird, nervous kid had left and Dazai and Chuuya were <em>still</em> talking about sports.</p><p>It was nice to see the two of them be so passionate but it was slightly annoying to watch them fight, especially when he knew Dazai didn't care for the Tutshill Tornadoes one bit.</p><p>Feeling increasingly irritated, Akutagawa had to step in.</p><p>"What house do you both think you'll get?" He asked. He didn't really care but hopefully it'd stop them fighting.</p><p>"Definitely Gryffindor! Bravery is far better than all the other stuff!" Akutagawa had expected that from Chuuya. He'd been in his room once and he had found it hard to process everything going on around him, he had noticed the Gryffindor bedspread though.</p><p>"Maybe Ravenclaw. I am pretty smart."</p><p>Chuuya scoffed at Dazai's statement and Dazai pouted at him.</p><p>"What about you?" Chuuya asked.</p><p>To be honest, being placed in a house was the one thing he hadn't been worried about. He'd spent most of his time looking into magic and squibs to find time to look into houses, sure he knew the stereotypes associated with them but he didn't really care.</p><p>Due to this, Akutagawa simply shrugged off the question before letting the other two rant about houses.</p><p>Once again Akutagawa watched them both talk as he smiled slightly to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is quite short, sorry. </p><p>I had to look into Quidditch teams for this. They all have a surprising amount of history, whoever it was who wrote Harry potter really wrote a lot.</p><p>Some characters look quite different right now (Chuuya is tall) this is just because I think it'd be more realistic to have the characters look different as kids. </p><p>Also I'm still confused about Hogwarts houses so if you have any suggestions let me know.</p><p>If there are any errors with my work please let me know and I'll fix them (there probably will be since I finished writing at 1:21am.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me far too long. I got very unmotivated and depressed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Atsushi, Akutagawa, Chuuya, Dazai and all the other first years clambered into the small boats by the lake. </p>
</div><p><br/>
Chuuya went first, the boat almost tipped under his weight causing him to scowl and Dazai to laugh.</p><p>"Shut up it's due to my height!" Chuuya had always been proud of his height. He was taller than most people his age, already 5'0, a giant compared to others around him.</p><p>Dazai went in next, pretending to try to tip the boat.</p><p>Atsushi and Akutagawa got in normally.</p><p>The boats moved magically, causing both Akutagawa and Atsushi to gasp.</p><p>"I really hope we're all in Gryffindor together!" Chuuya stated, a smile on his face.</p><p>"I'd wish for us all to be in slytherin but Sushi's far too nice." Dazai pouted.</p><p>"what kind of nickna-" Atsushi started.</p><p>"You can see the castle now." Akutagawa interupted, pointing ahead.</p><p>The castle was stunning and everyone forgot to breathe for a second.</p><p>
  <em>This. This is it. Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>Dazai smiled to himself, <em>this will be fun.</em></p><p>
  <em>--------------</em>
</p><p>Almost thirty minutes ago the four boys had been on the lake admiring the castle, now they were inside doing the same thing.</p><p>The interior of the castle was no where near as beautiful but it still was attractive.</p><p>The group of first years stood in front of the great hall, they had been told to wait for a teacher to come and lead them into be sorted.</p><p>"Are you guys scared?" Atsushi asked, feeling scared.</p><p>"No." Akutagawa lied.</p><p>"Nope." Dazai popped the p. No one doubted this, Dazai didn't seem to be the type to care what people thought of him.</p><p>"A bit." Chuuya said.</p><p>Ever since Chuuya found out about Hogwarts he had wanted to be a gryffindor. He'd bought gryffindor bed sheets, gryffindor notebooks and gryffindor scarfs. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he didn't get that house.</p><p>Atsushi rested his hand on Chuuya's shoulder and gripped it tightly, Chuuya was unsure whether it was meant to comfort him or Atsushi but it seemed to work both ways.</p><p>The doors opened and in walked Fukuzawa, the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. Atsushi instantly broke out into a smile, his nerves seemed to have lifted.</p><p>"As you may know, Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Fukuzawa started, "in a few minutes the door to retreat hall will open and you'll be sorted into those houses. Whilst you are here at Hogwarts these houses will be your family and you will live together in your dormitories. Do you understand?"</p><p>the first years all nodded happily.</p><p>"Okay, I'll call you in in a few minutes, for now feel free to talk to each other." Fukuzawa answered before leaving them there to re-enter the hall.</p><p>"I lied earlier, I am nervous." Akutagawa announced and Chuuya rested his hand on Akutagawa's shoulder like Atsushi was doing to him. Noticing that Chuuya,Atsushi and Akutagawa were all now holding touching, Dazai took hold of Atsushi's other shoulder.</p><p>The great hall doors opened and they walked inside.</p><p>At the end of the hall stood a stall. On top was a scruffy hat.</p><p>Atsushi frowned, <em>why is there a hat here?</em></p><p>Just as he was about to turn to Akutagawa what was happening the hat started to sing.</p><p>"<em>A thousand years or more ago,</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>When I was newly sewn,</em><br/>
<em>There lived four wizards of renown,</em><br/>
<em>Whose names are still well known:</em><br/>
<em>Bold </em>
    <em>Gryffindor</em>
    <em>, from wild moor,</em><br/>
<em>Fair </em>
    <em>Ravenclaw</em>
    <em>, from glen,</em><br/>
<em>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,</em><br/>
<em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.</em><br/>
<em>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,</em><br/>
<em>They hatched a daring plan</em><br/>
<em>To educate young sorcerers</em><br/>
<em>Thus Hogwarts School began.</em><br/>
<em>Now each of these four founders</em><br/>
<em>Formed their own house, for each</em><br/>
<em>Did value different virtues</em><br/>
<em>In the ones they had to teach.</em><br/>
<em>By </em>
    <em>Gryffindor</em>
    <em>, the bravest were</em><br/>
<em>Prized far beyond the rest;</em><br/>
<em>For </em>
    <em>Ravenclaw</em>
    <em>, the cleverest</em><br/>
<em>Would always be the best;</em><br/>
<em>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were</em><br/>
<em>Most worthy of admission;</em><br/>
<em>And power-hungry Slytherin</em><br/>
<em>Loved those of great ambition.</em><br/>
<em>While still alive they did divide</em><br/>
<em>Their </em>
    <em>favorites</em>
    <em> from the throng,</em><br/>
<em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones</em><br/>
<em>When they were dead and gone?</em><br/>
<em>'Twas </em>
    <em>Gryffindor</em>
    <em> who found the way,</em><br/>
<em>He whipped me off his head</em><br/>
<em>The founders put some brains in me</em><br/>
<em>So I could choose instead!</em><br/>
<em>Now slip me snug about your ears,</em><br/>
<em>I've never yet been wrong,</em><br/>
<em>I'll have a look inside your mind</em><br/>
<em>And tell where you belong!</em>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
The first years looked dumbfounded, causing a few people at nearby tables to laugh under their breaths.</p><p>Fukuzawa picked up the list of names.</p><p>"When I call your name please step forward!</p><p>Akutagawa Ryuunosuke!"</p><p>Atsushi felt bad for his friend, being first would not be nice.</p><p>Akutagawa walked calmly up to the hat and say on the stool, the hat was placed on his head and dropped forward, covering his eyes.</p><p>The hat thought for a few seconds before telling out it's answer:</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!!"</p><p>Atsushi, Dazai and Chuuya waved supportively as Akutagawa walked over to the Slytherin table.</p><p>Dazai was soon after, he nearly skipped up to the hat.</p><p>Surprisingly the hat took a lot longer than it has done with any of the other students, some people even started to whisper about him being a 'hatstall' which Chuuya told him was a rare occurrence where a student took over five minutes under the hat.</p><p>It had been several minutes since Dazai out on the hat and even he started to look nervous, the students were now muttering to each other about whether he could be a squib or not.</p><p>Finally the hat spoke:</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!!"</p><p>Dazai sighed a sigh of relief and skipped over to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Akutagawa.</p><p>Atsushi's grip on Chuuya's hand tightened as more names were called.</p><p>"Nakahara Chuuya."</p><p>Chuuya pulled away from Atsushi and slowly started to walk towards the hat.</p><p>He'd been wanting to do this for years now but now he was here he wanted nothing more than the ability to turn back.</p><p>He had to keep going though. Atsushi was nervous, God knows what would happen to his confidence if Chuuya turned back. He had to be strong for Atsushi and the other first years.</p><p>Chuuya sat on the stall and just before the hat touched his head it screamed out:</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!!!"</p><p>Chuuya felt like crying as he walked to the Gryffindor table. This was his dream come true.</p><p>Next it was Atsushi's turn. The boy was shaking, it wasn't entirelly visible but it it also wasn't hidden.</p><p>He forced himself forward. If Chuuya could do it, so could he.</p><p>There was no point in backing out, it would only make the situation worse.</p><p>He had to be brave, he had to be strong.</p><p>Just like his friends.</p><p>The hat pondered as it was placed on his head, Hufflepuff would suit him but it believed another house would release his full potential:</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!!!"</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dazai unpacked his bag.</p><p>Him and Akutagawa had an entire room to themselves.</p><p>This was due to there being only six new Slytherin students this year and the size of each dormitory only having adequate housing for four students.</p><p>There were still four beds in the room but that meant Chuuya and Atsushi could sleepover of they wanted.</p><p>"Hey, Aku. Want to listen to some music?" Dazai asked, holding up an enchanted radio he had been gifted a few years back.</p><p>"It's late. We shouldn't." Akutagawa replied, sounding bored.</p><p>"Awwwwww." Dazai shut up.</p><p>Akutagawa changed into his pyjamas quietly, there was something troubling him.</p><p>Dazai pouted before pulling his robes off. The only bad thing about sharing a room with Akutagawa was his bandages. Normally he'd sleep with them off but with another person nearby he wouldn't be able to do so.</p><p>Akutagawa climbed into his bed and sat up, looking like he was contemplating saying something.</p><p>"I miss my sister.." He finally made up his mind.</p><p>Dazai turned to him.</p><p>"When we were on the streets we would snuggle at night, it was comforting to know he weren't alone. Even after you picked us up we kept doing it. This is the first time I've tried to sleep without her..."</p><p>Dazai slid on his pyjama pants and climbed into Akutagawa's bed. "I don't want to have to deal with someone who's half asleep on class tomorrow so if this helps..." He trailed off, snuggling against Akutagawa.</p><p>Akutagawa felt unable to breathe for a moment. Dazai was so <em>close. </em></p><p>"T-this helps." He stammered out as he successfully tried to calm down his heartbeat.</p><p>It really did help as Akutagawa found himself driving to sleep quite quickly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha "Chuuya had always been proud of his height. He was taller than most people his age, already 5'0, a giant compared to others around him. " poor Chu-Chu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been really busy so this was really rushed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsushi lay in his bed, waiting for his dorm mates to fall asleep. </p><p>He had been told by Fukuzawa that he was meant to meet the headmaster in order to find out what to do about his situation. </p><p>But that meant he would have to find him first and although the nice boys he was sharing with seemed to be deep asleep he wasn't sure they'd stay that way.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to bury himself under his blankets and hide til the morning. </p><p>However, today was the day they had agreed on and he had to fulfill his end of the deal. </p><p>So Atsushi pulled his school jumper over his pajamas and snuck out of the dorms. </p><p>The gryffindor common room was empty,  it had been a long and exhausting journey so naturally everyone had fallen asleep.</p><p>Atsushi was to be escorted to the headmasters office by a teacher. </p><p>He didn't know much about the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Most people knew him by just his title and not his name.  luckily Fukuzawa had told him it was Natsume Soseki, a close friend of his. </p><p>Outside the dormitories stood the teacher that had been sent. </p><p>He was a tall man, with grey, swept back hair.  He wore a monocle over one of his violet eyes. </p><p>He donned a long, black coat over a white dress shirt. Over the coat, he wore a dirt-brown scarf that was nearly the same length as his coat.</p><p>The man smiled at him as he approached and then started to lead him towards the headmasters office. </p><p>"Are you enjoying Hogwarts?" asked the man.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. I've made some friends.. "</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>To be honest, Atsushi didn't know who this teacher was but he seemed like a nice guy so Atsushi didn't hold the awkwardness against him. </p><p>The rest of the walk was spent on an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Atsushi stood looking up at the statue of the giant Hippogriff that was supposed to lead him to the headmaster's office.</p><p>Stepped over to a large gargoyles next to the statue and whispered something in its ear.</p><p>The gargoyle nodded and the statue started to turn, Atsushi watched as the statue rose up, creating a small staircase leading upwards.</p><p>Atsushi would probably have been suprised at this but he was just so tired, and he had been getting surprised over magic all day he just didn't see the point anymore.</p><p>The teacher stopped by the staircase and told him to go up alone.</p><p>A minute or so later Atsushi found himself in a large, oval, room. </p><p>The walls of the room where covered in what Atsushi assumed to be previous headmasters, most of which were sleeping in their portraits. </p><p>In the middle of the room stood a large desk, covered in unusual objects. </p><p>Next to the desk stood a large bird table, on top of said table was a large, crimson, bird. </p><p>Atsushi found himself stepping closer to see it better. </p><p>The bird looked towards him and Atsushi held his hand out in order to pet him, just before he could touch the bed it suddenly kept forward and bit at him. </p><p>"He must have sensed the cat in you," a large voice spoke from behind Atsushi, "He does that to me too sometimes."</p><p>Atsushi jumped and turned to face the man.  </p><p>"I'm sorry." Atsushi apologized. </p><p>"There's no reason to be. Don't say sorry if something's not your fault."</p><p>"Sorry, sir. Ah, I mean-"</p><p>"It was Hirotsu who brought you up here, right?"</p><p>Atsushi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised he hadn't asked the teachers name.  Atsushi's thoughts seemed to wander, he'd been assured by Fukuzawa that no one at Hogwarts would hurt him, was that really the case? Was Fukuzawa lying to me like they did back at the orphan-</p><p>"Did he have a monocle?" Natsume snapped him out of his thoughts. Atsushi nodded. </p><p>Fukuzawa brought his hand over to the bird, who nuzzles into his hand.  </p><p>"Fawkes was given to me as a gift by the headmaster of Ilvermorny. He's been with me for years now."</p><p>"that's nice.."</p><p>"Now onto the business at hand! Follow me." Natsume suddenly turned towards the door and marched out. Atsushi struggled to keep up to his speed. </p><p>"As you may know, the full moon is tomorrow. So for the safety of yourself and everyone around you, you will have to stay at the shack tonight as well as the night after.  First thing on thursday morning we will sent someone to fix your wounds and escort you inside."</p><p>Atsushi sighed, his friends would probably have a lot of questions when he got back. </p><p>Maybe he could tell them about his condition one day. Maybe when they were all older and out of school. </p><p>Natsume walked him out of the castle and towards a large leafless tree.  He turned to Atsushi and told him to watch carefully as he threw a rock at a large tree root. </p><p>The tree stopped swaying in the wind and froze completely. </p><p>"Remember that for next time you come here, the whomping willow gets angry easily." Natsume advised. </p><p>Atsushi didn't really know what he meant by that, to his knowledge trees couldn't get angry.</p><p>Natsume helped him slip into a small, hidden, tunnel near the base of the tree and they both walked in silence down the long passage way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm coming a step closer to finally finding out who the anonymous author of Harry Potter was. I've brought the list of possibilities down to only 123 people and I will begin investigating them all shortly. I can't tell much more as I've been feeling like someone's been watching me lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>